ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx/I'm hommeeeeee
I'm finally back after my suddenly-slightly-shorter vacation in New Branfuls. So, some pretty crude and bad things happened during it, might as well listed some. Sunburns- The top of my forearms, back of my hands, frontal area of nose minus the area around my nostrils, area around the tip of my right ear, and possibly my toes (though, they didn't feel sunburnt) were sunburnt. The skin on my nose is getting kind of flaky, so eventually they will disappear. Remind me to use more sunscreen. Car Crash- Today, on my way to lunch (A decent German place), I was on my phone browsing the BTPlanet Wiki on Gutrot (since i find him interesting) when I heard my mom gasp, I look up to see a giant valley covered in gray smoke, When it cleared, I burst out into sweating. What I saw was a first. In the vallery was a flipped black pickup truck, It's left back wheel was broken off and the left side of the back axle was broken. I believe the left window was shattered aswell. Our car pulled over near a few trees, and a DESTROYED fence, which meant they crashed through it. Firefighters and police officers, along with a ambulance came quickly. They were 2 or 3 drivers, a mom and 2 young-adultish female teenagers. One was literally EJECTED from the car, the other was actually half out the window and took off her seatbelt to flee. Both have medium injuries with bloody cuts and scabs, The ejected girl suffered a possible neck injury and the other broke (possibly fractured, since she can move her fingers) her left arm. Both were rushed to the ambulance, I didn't really hear direct info about the mom, I think there was two? I most likely think they will live. This was the first horrible incident I've seen, It was just the aftermath. But it was chaos. Oh and I was a sweaty mess because It was around 100 degrees and I was left in a off car, Luckily my dad came back and turned it on again. A Buggy Surpise- The last and most disgusting out of the bunch. I was driving home with my mom. My aunt had given me a plastic cup of strawberries as a neck, which I accepted it. Little did I know... I was about 3/4 the way home, I bit into the last strawberry until I noticed something odd. Black-like seeds fell out and landed on my phone, I noticed one started to move. THEY WERE ANTS. I quickly wiped them off and looked into the bit strawberry, I believe THERE WAS A NEST IN THERE. POSSIBLY ALL OF THEM THAT I ATE. I threw them out quickly, I'm freaked out but will be okay. I'm possibly going to be more careful when someone offers me food. Other than that, my trip was gr8. I played some mini-golf, went to the pool a bunch of times, had some junk food, went to some c00l places, watched alot of TV and etc. Now i'm home, and ready to continue Thadd 10: Galactic Renegade. As a side-note, I'm not making a page for every canon alien in Thadd 10, it'll take too much time. To add more filler to this blog, Here's some things I'll add and want to say about T10. - Working on some more late-series characters. - Characters like Alexandra will appear in the late series, like season 2. - Jess will appear somewhere in season 2 or possibly 3. - A new BaD characTER is COMING... One more thing, then I'm done. A youtuber known as MEMBassist2 made a video discussing why the Ben 10 Reboot might be really bad, called Ben 10 Reboot Not bad right? Here's the video. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X9WtdaZqCZE&index=5&list=LLZXHhi3xAYn0Vxt37glG4eA Here's his thumbnail, That's DEVIANTART ARTWORK HE DOESN'T OWN. https://i.ytimg.com/vi/X9WtdaZqCZE/maxresdefault.jpg YET HE DIDN'T GIVE ANY SORT OF CREDIT, OR MOST LIKELY DIDN'T ASK. (the art I'm talking about isn't the weird looking Ben-concept art stuff, It's the prehistoric Ben with his version of Wildmutt and Humongusaur) I've asked about the mistake, He responded back. Here's the messages. Me: I've noticed you have used some fan-made work from Deviantart and I see you have NOT gave any sort of credit. Or atleast mentioned anything about besides the one line in the desc.﻿ Him: I get them from google images. Half the time it gives me the link half the time it doesnt. Then why take the artwork if you don't know who owns it and you know you didn't make it? Do not target this guy, I'm sending him an message if he can give credit. If he goes bollocks, then bleh. Anyways, that's it. Goodbye guys. Category:Blog posts